Little Red
by lilyroy
Summary: A chance encounter in a dark alley changes two lives forever...
1. Prologue

The Doctor was depressed. Not depressed fully, in an emo sort of way, more a deep sadness. A sadness that reached the core of his being and made his two hearts ache with grief. He had lost another.

He walked the crowded streets of the downtown of some big Earth city or another. He was searching for a friendly face. He would admit it to no one, not even himself that he all he needed was one person, one warm hearted person, who could tell with just one look that something was wrong. He needed someone to fix him, and that scared him just about to death.

As he passed an alley he heard a whimper, a shallow cry for help, and his dreary mood had vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

**_-Earlier that day-_**

"Hey Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are lookin' good," A voice called out mockingly.

Red had heard this phrase just about every day since the time she was thirteen. She turned around to see where the voice had come from. Derek, the man in question, gave her a little wink. Red was infuriated. She picked up her pace, hugging her textbooks to her chest. Walking home was always the worst part of the day for her. She adored school, for it was her safe haven. Walking home, she imagined, felt as terrible as a prisoner would feel walking back to his jail cell, right as soon as he felt he was truely free.

She was so caught up in thought that she had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a deserted alley. A wolfwhistle echoed behind her. "Leave me alone Derek, this isn't funny anymore," she uttered with as much courage as she could mustre. Her voice caught in her throat before she finished her sentence. She glanced behind her though her thick curtain of auburn hair. Derek wasn't behind her.

She stopped walking in that instant. Silence filled the alley from the ommision of her footsteps. She spun on her heel, facing the other end of the alleyway. She saw nothing but the lights from the streets outside of the alley in which she stood. She saw people rushing around in the distance. She shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts. She turned and headed in the direction in which she had previously been taking when she came face-to-face with a creature.

She noted that the creature had similar features to a wolf, the snout, the ears, the tail, the way in which it observed her. She tried to scream but only a barely audible noise came out. She called uncertainly for help.

She turned to run, seeing a man dressed in a suit running towards her. Behind her she heard the wolfish creature whimper and the pounding of it's retreating footsteps. "Run!" the man exclaimed.

_Oh right! _she thought. Her legs felt unsteady and heavy under her but she managed to meet the man halfway through the alley.

"Why weren't you running?!" He sounded half angry and half incredulous.

"I... I don't know!" she cried, starting weakly but finishing off strong. "It just didn't occur to me, okay!?"

The man sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" he asked exasperatedly.

Red's eyes widened. "No, not like that!" he tried to clarify. "I meant I can't just leave you here. Where do you live little girl."

Her temper flared. "I'm seventeen thankyouverymuch, and I think I can get home myself thanks." She fished her MP3 player out of one of her large pockets and popped the earphones into her ears. She turned it on. The man turned away sadly.

"Oi," Red said. He turned around. "Are you okay?"

"No," he admitted. "Not in the slightest." He turned around and continued walking at a slow pace.

She ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hand. He looked from their linked hands to Red's deep green eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks."

"'Cos I could take you home, fix you a nice meal or sommin. It'd be like a thank you for saving my ass back there," she continued. He had a look on his face. "Or not. S'right, nobody likes doing domestics. Meeting my nutter for a Gran on the first day, I wouldn't blame ya for running right out." Red couldn't remember a time where she had talked this much.

The man considered her offer for a while. "You know what, why not? Sure I'll come. Domestics never killed anyone."

Red giggled. "You haven't met my Gran. Just a warning though. She says some pretty... odd stuff."

"Like what?"


End file.
